


NeriStickz - Incompatible

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I knwo it's short, I wrote this to add to my 50k NaNoWriMo target. I wrote another longer piece today, around 1.7k, but I left the piece on my college machine and forgot to email it to myself, so expect that tomorrow <img/> Comments?</p>
    </blockquote>





	NeriStickz - Incompatible

**Author's Note:**

> I knwo it's short, I wrote this to add to my 50k NaNoWriMo target. I wrote another longer piece today, around 1.7k, but I left the piece on my college machine and forgot to email it to myself, so expect that tomorrow  Comments?

We’d been together for around 7 months now, and it had been great I suppose. Here was nothing about it that was wrong or that had gone badly, there was nothing that needed to be done different, or even any arguments that had just caused a little tension. It just wasn’t...right. I mean, we got on OK, we didn’t fight or avoid each other, it just didn’t feel like there anything really there. When people always talk about that “spark”, I’d never really understood it, I mean you either like someone or you don’t, but I guess I get it now. It’s not that I have anything against Alex, and we actually got on really well and could have good fun together, but it just didn’t feel like a relationship at all, it just felt like I was hanging out with one of my friends. I guess I’d first started to realise this just a couple of weeks ago, but I hadn’t wanted to say anything, I mean, what if it was just a crazy thing going through my mind, but now I guess I’m sure, and I suppose that I have to tell him, I can’t just string him along, but I understand why people do that now too, it’s just so hard, and I know he’ll be upset, even if he knows exactly the same as I do.

~~~The Next Day~~~

I told him. It was horrible, when I said it he just looked really shocked and upset, and then he just nodded and walked away from me. I was left just stoof in the park on my own, with no idea of what to do. I ended up leaving shortly afterwards. He rang me up earlier to say he wasn’t mad at me, and he understand what I was saying and that he knew it was true but he just didn’t want it to be. I understood, it was the same for me too, but I knew there was something missing from it. I know it sounds really cliché’ but I really want to stay friends with him, because that is what we were really, friends.


End file.
